stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ender Knight!
Ender Knight! is the 10th episode of Crazy Craft 2.2. In this episode, Squid and Ash explore the Mining Dimension which is a prehistoric dimension of mining and dinosaurs. Plot As Squid and Ash introduce the video, they reveal that the Termites have eaten a good deal of their creations (though Stampy's Pink House and Ash's Ant House remain). They visit the trapped Country Prisoner, whose house has also been eaten by Termites (though he is still trapped). He then attacks Ash.They then decide to take some of Stampy's corn for food. Squid then shows off his new helicopter (the Bell47Gfloat) they made between videos. Soon, after preparing, they decide to look for a red ant. Ash finds one, and they go to the dimension. As the dimension is an Extreme Hills Biome, which is where they live in the normal world, they decide that they somehow got back home. However, Squid notices a Camarasaurus, and they realize that they are in the dimension. They then climb up the hill they are on and take shelter in a house. Squid and Ash set out, and Squid finds an empty Smithy, containing a chest. Ash wonders if they went into a parallel dimension. Due to the many dinosaurs, Squid wonders if they went back in time... They notice an area that looks exactly like where they made their home in the normal world, confusing them even more. They spot a ruined Battle Tower across the water and decide to visit it. On the way, Squid finds a Velocity Raptor. They also meet a happy Camarasuarus who keeps wagging his tail. Squid is also attacked by an Ant, but kills it an collects it's leg. They loot the Battle Tower, but there isn't much useful loot. After conquering it, they jump off it into the water. Squid decides to kill a Dragonfly, and morphs into it, but gets hurt because it is raining and Dragonflies are weak to water. As they explore, they are attacked by a Rebel Farlander, but they kill it. They soon find a Baryonyx, but they don't kill it because it is harmless, is probably loving life, and is probably having a hard time balancing its huge jaws. Soon enough, they find an obsidian tower. They decide to mine the obsidian out, but in fact, the "obsidian tower" is an Ender Knight Outpost. They are attacked by the Ender Knights, but seeing that they drop Ender Pearls and Eye of Enders, they decided to farm them. Unfortunately, Squid is killed by one, but still respawns in the same dimension,so he is still in a parallel dimension/prehistoric times. Squid reveals that he wanted the Ender Knight's Eye of Enders to make an Ender Quarry. Squid also finds a Melon, and collects it. Ash has collected all of Squid's items. On the way, Squid finds a "prison", but it turns out that it is a graveyard, with Skeletons spawning. As Squid ends the episode, he nearly falls down a ravine, but instead pushes a Cassowary down it instead. Category:Crazy Craft Episodes